


The Rise of Omega

by Bonesey



Category: Cyborg 009
Genre: F/M, getting2meta4me, gracious the planning going into this, maturity increases as chapters progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonesey/pseuds/Bonesey
Summary: Ever get the feeling the stuff you read could possibly be a cover-up for actual events? Black Ghost has resurfaced after years of silence, their work has begun anew, and with the help of one of the organization's newest creations, the 00 cyborgs will have to face down the danger of Project Omega.





	1. Wake

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my folder for like, a year. I'm working on it, but I'm constantly wondering about meta and that can cause my ideas to change, so I've been hesitant to post. (I love the idea of a series being written to hide actual stuff, conspiracies are fun, the X-Files probably caused that)

The lights were bright and unforgiving, never ceasing to dim or go out. It was difficult to tell the time. The room was pretty much a dome shape, clean and white and bare. There was no furniture, nor were there any windows or visible doors, but the young woman knew she had to have been brought in somehow. Upon waking she had found herself in the room with no idea as to how she had gotten there. No one had talked to her or told her what was going on, and for a while that seemed to stretch on immeasurably, she sat.

She was scared.

She became bored.

She slept.

Eventually, she began to hum to herself.

Some songs she knew by heart, and these she sang heartily. Other songs she mumbled or hummed. Gradually her throat began to dry and she grew hungry. Sustenance was occasionally produced through a small slot, but never on a tray which she could move about the room with.

"Do you happen to know any Jefferson Airplane?"

The young woman gave a start at the voice which leaked through the ventilation grate on the wall she was sitting against.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry if I frightened you."

"Alright?" she replied, "I've been stuck here for who knows how long and I have no idea why. I'd say I'm doing remarkably well for someone in my situation."

"Wonderful! Don't let these goons get you down, my dear. We'll get through this all right." came the voice.

She regarded the ventilation grate with a skeptical look, "And how do I know you're not one of those goons trying to butter me up, get on my good side?"

"You don't," the voice replied, amiable as ever, "But do you really have anything better to do?"

"Why yes, I actually have a hot date with a gallant rescuer. We're going to the beach after all of this."

"A lovely voice and a sense of humor under duress. Be still my beating heart."

At this she found herself chuckling, "I don't trust you Mr. Mystery, but you're alright."

"That I am," the voice said, albeit grimly, "But I can at least give you more information than anyone else has. Of course, you're free to ignore my story."

"Story?"

"Oh yes, I love to tell tales. You might know this one."

"It's possible. My degrees are all in English."

"Ah! A literary scholar! You narrative enthusiasts always make for the best audiences."

It was at this the young woman let out a sudden soft snort. She smiled despite herself and allowed herself to be taken in by the stranger's story.

"Once upon a time-

"Ah, very traditional. I appreciate that."

"Who doesn't appreciate the classics? Anyway, once upon a time, there were these wondrously heroic and incredibly brave heroes. Each one had an ability that was unique, however, they weren't always that way."

"They never are. So, what's their call to action?"

"Well, they were all human beings at first, and while they retained their humanity after their miraculous transformations which gave them their abilities, they were forever unable to interact with the human world in the same way ever again. They were all kidnapped by an evil organization whose specific purpose was to create cyborg soldiers. Forcibly taken from their lives and turned into living weapons, they vowed to destroy the organization and keep the world safe."

"And I suppose each of them were numbered 001 through 009?"

"So you DO know this story!"

"You're telling me the cyborg soldiers 001 through 009 exist and we've been kidnapped by Black Ghost?"

"Mmhm."

"And they're probably going to experiment on us?"

"Most likely."

"And this will likely be the last moments of our humanity, our individuality, etc.?"

"Correct."

"I'd say you're spouting nonsense, but I really don't have a better alternative. I pay my taxes, I've never broken a law, and I don't go out into cornfields at night, so that rules out government and aliens."

The ventilation grate laughed softly.

"And according to the story, Black Ghost goes after people who are easy to make disappear," she continued, "Guess that speaks volumes about my social life."

"I'm sure your life was still every bit as interesting and important as the lives of the heroes." the voice said firmly.

"Depending on which origin stories you're using, yeah, sure. So how do you know all of this?"

"I saw the old show once. Read a bit of the published written work," the voice answered, "Plus I was awake when they brought me in, so I overheard some things.

"A good way to cover up the truth is by putting it out there, eh?"

"Seems so."

"For the record I know some Jefferson Airplane. As well as Jefferson Starship and Starship."

"Ahh, wonderful. May I be so bold as to ask you your name?"

"Anna. And you?"

"James."


	2. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How many times did they get caught up thinking about all the people they couldn't help? People like me. God, it must have eaten away at them. It must have seemed so futile at times."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ay chapter 2.

It continued on in this same manner for quite some time. They meandered through conversations about the world, their lives, and the impending experimentation to be performed by Black Ghost, though the latter was never focused upon for too long. Sometimes Anna would sing. Sometimes she would cry. Sometimes she just sat and listened to James recite monologues from memory. He was a big theater buff.

"I can't believe you haven't seen Warhorse." she said.

"What can I say?" he replied, "I don't get to the theaters as often these days."

She laughed.

"I truly think you would love it. Like, super love it," she replied, "They have this incredible puppet they've assembled, and it functions in all the ways a real horse does. Like there's these bike handles they used and you squeeze the levers on them to make the joints work, it's incredible! And the acting! It takes three actors to make this horse, and they've got the mannerisms down. If we get out of here, we have to see it. You have to see it."

"When we get out of here, my dear, I promise we'll go."

"Ah, yeah... when we get out of here."

She grew quiet, mulling over a thousand questions in her mind.

James piped in a soft whisper, "Anna?"

"Yes James?" she replied.

"It's alright to be scared."

"Of course it is. It's totally natural to be scared in these circumstances. It's completely rational to be terrified at the thought of what is assuredly to be the end of my life, in every way shape and form, but I hate every second of it."

"I know."

Anna grew quieter, "Being here... this isolation... it makes me wonder how many victims have gone mad."

"Anna..." James said.

"There're reasons why this room has nothing in it. No sharp edges. No exposed beams or doorknobs. No furniture."

"Anna..."

She curled up into a ball next to the ventilation grate and covered her head with her arms.  
.  
"How many times did the Cyborg heroes think about suicide?" she wondered aloud, "How many times did they get caught up thinking about all the people they couldn't help? People like me. God, it must have eaten away at them. It must have seemed so futile at times."

She paused for a moment while she gathered her thoughts.

"I wish I could let them know I understand. Like... as heartbreaking as it is, you can't save everybody..." she let out a half-hearted laugh, "And I don't blame them for a second, wherever they are."

"I'm sure they'd appreciate your words, Anna." James said quietly.

"I hope I can fly." Anna said suddenly.

"What?"

"I mean, if I'm going to get experimented on, and if their technology is better today than it was during the initial 001-009 run, then I really want to be able to fly."

"Anna..."

"No, I mean, I guess, okay, so if these are the last thoughts I'm going to have to myself, then I might as well make some of them fun... ish? Soaring through the sky is kind of like freedom... though I guess it doesn't matter if I don't know it's happening."

The room grew quiet for a while and Anna wondered if that train of thought meant she was going a little mad herself.

James didn't say anything in reply for an indeterminable amount of time.

The silence stretched on.

"So, you're not one for espionage I gather?" he finally replied.

"Nope!" Anna said, relieved that her... friend was talking to her again, "007 had an amazing ability, but I'm not nearly good enough at acting to fool people or be stealthy or anything like that. And 006 had that amazing tunneling ability, but fire makes me nervous and I'm not so good in tight spaces. Plus, I mean, 008 is super cool, but there are way too many things that could eat me in the ocean."

"You'd rather take the loud and brash angle of 002 then?"

"Well with the advancement of technology I bet there'd be no need for actual jets in my legs. That'd just be detrimental to costs, both with fuel and maintenance, though I doubt Black Ghost would cut corners just to save a dime if they want their customers to keep coming back. To be honest I don't even know how they work, so who knows, really? If I've learned anything about them from everything I've read and watched, Black Ghost made some top level stuff... well, when the stuff they made worked out anyway."

"You think they've developed some kind of anti-gravitational technology?"

"Oh hell yeah, if the tech they designed for the Acceleration Mode is an actual thing they created, I certainly wouldn't be surprised."

"Not everything is like fiction, Anna."

"Don't I know it. If it were, by this point in the episode the 00 Cyborgs would bust in and save us, then blow up the place so Black Ghost could never salvage the facility."

"Doesn't sound grandiose enough for my tastes."

"Needs inspirational backing music?"

"A full orchestra, preferably."

"Of course."

"Of course."

A patch of wall slid away with a sudden hiss. It was the first thing that Anna had heard that wasn't a human voice or the scrape of the food tray, and it sounded so strange. Two... men? Two... people in plain white jumpsuits entered, their faces obscured by reflective helmets. She could see two more of them just outside the door, and the walls beyond were dark gray in color. It was so odd to see something other than the white walls of her room. One of the stranger had a collar of some sort, the other had what looked like a strange cattle prod.

"Anna?" James whispered, "What's happening in there?"

"There are people," she replied. She stood, "They want me to go with them. Probably. The cattle prod is a bit telling."

She stood still as one fastened the collar around her neck.

"I don't want to go with them." she whimpered, "I don't want to change."

James didn't respond.

"I'm scared, James... but... if I fight them... they'll kill me... won't they..."

Still, James didn't respond.

One of the strangers shoved her forward and she fell. The other poked her foot with the cattle prod, sending a jolt of electricity through her. She screamed. If James said anything after that she didn't hear. She scrambled to her feet despite the pain shooting up her leg and followed the plain white jumpsuited people out of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk, i want a bit of slow buildup. but not too slow?


	3. Tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is intentionally short. Like, if I put it all together it's like no time has passed. Kinda think utilizing the separation of parts via chapters might help to draw out the tension a little more.

Anna was shoved back into the featureless room. Laying on the floor, she found a small comfort in the coolness of its surface. How long had it been, since she had been there? The hours stretched on as she was shuffled back and forth between operations and testing and recovery.

She struggled to drag herself to the vent on the other side of the room. Her body shook. Anna heaved herself the last few feet and curled up on her side.

"James."

Her voice was hoarse. For more reasons than one.

"They wanted to know who I was talking to. Said there was no prisoner on the other side of this grate."

Only silence answered her.

"I guess... I was right not to trust you."

She took a deep breath. Still unused to this new body. Her exhale was a shuddering sigh.

"Still... I didn't tell them your name. They..."

She let out a halfhearted laugh. 

"They threatened to cut my tongue out. But then they'd have to make me telepathic or something. S'what... they said..."

She closed her eyes.

"Said too many were trouble."

She slept.


	4. I'm Sorry

When she awoke, she chose to continue laying on the floor in front of the vent. She wasn't sure if she could move much anyway.

"They made me kill a man, James."

She closed her eyes against the memory, but her visualization became clearer when she did that, so she just stared into the shadows of the vent.

"He did something. Doesn't really matter what, I guess. I... I tried to refuse."

Tears welled up and slid down sideways over her face.

"I'm a big coward, aren't I? I just... I couldn't stand up to them, cause I didn't want to die. And for what? What hope do I have of getting out of here? I don't even know if you exist. If I... made you up..."

She sniffed, then coughed. Her voice grew even more raspy.

"I killed him. I killed him and they got mad that I hesitated. Said they'd beat it out of me. I..."

She closed her eyes. She allowed herself to see the memory. His face.

"I'm so sorry. I'm... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I... I don't even... I don't know his name."

She heard the door hiss behind her.

"Oh... yay... they're back." she muttered.

Anna struggled to stand. She jerked when the jumpsuits prodded her, but the pain was negligible. They collared her and cuffed her and muzzled her, a new procedure since she was on a watch-list for possible mental deterioration.

"Another crazy one," one of the jumpsuits said, "Hearing things in the walls."

"Why do we always get the short end of the stick?" another grumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the shortness isn't too off-putting. :/ 
> 
> (Chapter 6 will be long. Trust.)


	5. Epsilon

"Well... I dunno... what it is... but I bleed something... s'... not blood now," Anna said, "They call me 'Epsilon' too... guess they moved on... from numbers."

More tests had been run. More operations. She was to start combat training soon. Her entire body ached. She only vaguely knew what her abilities were and how to activate them. 

"Something about digital electrodes... it didn't make sense."

She was talking to the vent again. She didn't expect it to answer. Getting her thoughts out in the open helped her process... somewhat.

"I'm... I don't know if I can do this. I don't know if I can do this anymore, James."

She paused. Closed her eyes. Sighed.

"Maybe... I can do something. A little defiance. Make all those 00 Cyborgs proud, before I lose myself. Or die. Same difference."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAP 6 GONNA BE LONG HAVE FUN


	6. Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LONG CHAPTER GO

Dark. Dark dark deep black inky absolute darkness.

The last time the jumpsuits came for her she did her damnedest to knock them out and make a break for it down the hall. 

So dark. So pitch. Dark like charcoal, like jet, like a moonless night on a mountain back road she and her friends had once driven at 3 AM so long ago.

She didn't know where to go. Of course. An alarm had sounded. Of course. Armed men had come pouring in out of nowhere. Of course. Nonlethal. Of course. They wanted a weapon. No point in breaking something they'd spent so much time and money on. Of. Course. They crowded her, and she lashed out in all directions. Defiance. Defiance. Defiance.

Maybe she was blind, and she just didn't know it. This Stygian darkness, this piceous darkness.

They shackled her to the floor of the featureless room in a kneeling position and shut her in, shutting out all the light before the left her in their version of "solitary confinement". How long ago had it been? A week? Two? At most two. They wouldn't risk her losing her eyesight permanently. Would they?

So dark. So dark. _I'll never sleep without a light again._ It's too quiet. It's too dark. Too much. Too much too much too much.

She heard sounds. She thought she heard sounds. A rumble like thunder, but... not. What was going on?

The familiar hiss of the door sounded and light hit Anna's, Epsilon's, Anna's, her eyes. It seared her retinas and pain sliced through her head. She shut her eyes against it, and tilted her head away as much as she could. She heard voices, one sounded like-

"James?" she slowly ventured.

"Anna!" he replied, "My God, what have they done to you! I never should have let it get this bad. Here, let me look at you."

Warm hands cupped her cheeks and tried to get her to look up, but the light was still so blinding.

"James, my eyes. I can't. I can't see."

Her voice cracked from non-use. She licked her lip and tasted blood. A shadow blocked the light. His body? She opened one eye a little. Everything was fuzzy, but she could make out bits and pieces. A warm smile greeted her. A warm smile that went with warm hands and a warm voice. His face was familiar and yet, not.

"James Bond. 007," she murmured weakly, "I should have guessed."

She attempted to smile and felt her lip split even more. She smiled anyway.

"Come on, 007, hurry it up!" a voice called from the doorway, "The others can't hold out forever!"

James, 007 set about fiddling with a lock-pick on her shackles, but found that the lock itself was not a traditional one, but a number-lock. The material that it and the chains were made of was far stronger than normal shackles and chains would be. With a noise of frustration, he pulled something from his hip and fiddled with it.

"Okay, Anna, I'm going to need you to lean as far away from the chain as possible." he said.

She did, but it wasn't very far. A bright light filled her vision and she shut her eyes against it. The incredible heat told her 007 was melting the chains. The tension on her wrists loosened, and she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I believe at this point in the episode the 00 Cyborgs have busted in to save you, so now it's time to blow up the place so Black Ghost can never salvage the facility." 007 said. 

She couldn't see him, but she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Doesn't sound grandiose enough for my tastes." she replied.

007 helped Anna to stand, but her weakened legs gave out. He caught her and draped her still shackled hands around his neck, picking her up in one smooth motion.

"Needs inspirational backing music?" he murmured.

"A full orchestra, preferably." she replied.

"Of course."

"Of course."

As he carried her toward the light of the hallway, she hid her face in the crook of his arm. Her eyes were still so sensitive, she wondered for a moment if she'd ever see properly again.

"Damn, you weren't kidding when you said she was in danger," came the voice from earlier, "I'm amazed she's still alive."

"Reminds me of 009 when he first escaped," 007 replied.

"No kidding. Hey kid, you got a name?"

"I uh... I don't know anymore," she said, "Epsilon. Anna. Pick one?"

"I'm 004," the voice replied, "Let's get you out of here and you can decide on that name later, yeah?"

"Wait," she said, "There's a box... on the wall... it's locked, but I'm pretty sure it's a power box."

She could feel herself moving and after a few moments, stopping.

"This one?" 007 said.

"Help me stand. Don't want you getting shocked."

007 carefully set Anna down. She wobbled, but stood with her bound hands stretched out. He guided her hands to the box. Taking a deep breath, Anna focused on her hands and with a click, ten spiked electrodes emerged from the pads of her fingers. With a small reserve of strength that neither 007 nor 004 knew she had, Anna dug her fingers into the flimsy material of the locked box cover and ripped it away from the wall. She staggered, but was caught by 007. 

"Not sure how this works, but I'd keep the hands off." she said. Her soft snort followed as she sunk her hands into the exposed cables.

Focus. Gotta focus.

Drain.

Bit by bit, the electrodes activated and she began to drain the cables of their electricity. She stood there for what felt like an age and drank deep, filling herself up until she felt revived. Charged up? Filled. She was still starving and dehydrated, but she had energy. They told her she could survive with that much.

It was tempting to take as much as she could but too much more and she wasn't sure what would happen. The lights overhead flickered off, then came back on at a much dimmer setting. Reserve power. Damn, she must have only had scraps of energy.

"Easier on the eyes." Anna said, a little more surefooted.

004, through her fuzzy sight, smirked. "Anything else you can do?" he asked.

"Well... hm. Can you show me where the elevator is?"

"Sure can."

Anna stepped up to 004 and gestured with her arms.

"May I?"

"Makes it a bit hard for me to shoot."

"You won't need to."

004 shrugged and allowed her to loop her arms over his head and down around his torso.

"I normally don't do this with strangers, " she joked, "At the very least I buy them a drink before I ask them to dance."

"I suppose I should hang on tight."

"I suppose you're right."

"Oh I like this one, 007. She's got jokes."

004 tightened his grip around her. She closed her eyes and took a slow, deep breath. The stabilizing gyros inside her whirred to life, and spots of light lit up beneath her skin like the glow of fireflies. Their feet lifted from the ground a few inches. Then a foot. Then two. It felt more like floating than flying, but it was the last thing Anna would complain about.

She turned to 007. Despite the pain, she gave him a wry smile.

"Hope you can keep up, James." she said, "004, lead on."

With 004 firmly tucked against her, Epsilon flew down the hallway per his instructions. 007 had transformed himself into a large bird of prey, some sort of hawk she'd seen in photos but never learned the name. They passed over bodies of jumpsuited men and armed soldiers alike. Unconscious or dead, she couldn't bring herself to care. She rebuked herself. She'd been so distraught about killing a man and yet here she was, nonchalant about the deaths of Black Ghost minions. She went back and forth in her mind. She didn't like seeing people hurt, or at the very least, she always thought she didn't, but she and so many other innocent people had been hurt by Black Ghost. Ripped away from their lives. Manipulated. Tortured. Killed in one form or another. Wasn't it only fair that they got their comeuppance? Was it justice? Vengeance? Was there really a difference between the two anymore? Epsilon stopped just in front of the elevator and they rode it up to what 004 had said was the ground floor which led to the hangar and the others. Soon they'd all get the hell out of that damned facility. For her it wasn't soon enough.

The elevator dinged and as the doors slid open the light blinded her again. She hissed and hid her face against 004.

"Sorry," she said, "You guys are going to have to keep guiding my flight or carry me."

Another rumble of thunder rolled through the facility. No. Not thunder. An explosion. Gunfire off in the distance. Epsilon lost her focus. She tried to get her flight mechanics up and running again, but the best she could do was a weak flicker, and then nothing.

She laughed nervously.

"Well, scratch the flight," she said, "Sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" 004 said, "You did all the heavy lifting earlier, this is just the home stretch. It's a cakewalk."

007 lifted Anna in his arms and flashed her a fuzzy, winning smile, "After all this, we're going to the beach."

She snorted, "My gallant rescuer."

The trio headed into the fracas and fray, and while there was a part in Anna's heart that would have loved to see the cyborg soldiers in action, fighting evil, saving the day, she was mostly glad she couldn't. Being forced by Black Ghost to kill a man left her heart pained and her mind plagued by guilt. She didn't want to see any more people die, even if she hated them. Even if she felt they deserved it.

"Where the hell have you two been?" came a voice from somewhere above them, "You said you'd be right back!"

"It was a little further than I thought it was, so sue me!" 007 called in reply.

Gunshots ripped the air to Anna's right, though if they were from the cyborgs or the Black Ghost operatives, she didn't know. She had a sudden sense of foreboding.

Someone yelled, "007, watch out!"

There was a gunshot and 007 jerked, falling to his knees.

"James!" Anna said. He tightened his grip on her.

"I'm alright, it's only a flesh wound." he replied.

"Flesh wound my ass," she barked back, cracking her eyes open despite the pain it caused. She saw a figure looming behind 007, pointing... something, a gun? A gun right at 007's head!

Anna scrambled out of 007's protective grip and threw herself at the figure. White hot electricity surged through her veins. Her hands clawed at the figure and she could hear herself roar with anger, with outrage, with every overwhelming feeling she had since she'd been stuck in that featureless room who knows how long ago. The figure jerked and fell, trying to push her away. She felt her way to his, yes his face and gripped his head between her hands. Something caught, and she felt the flow of electricity lessen. Something hit the side of her head, a fist, the butt of the gun, she couldn't be sure, but she was knocked from her position to the ground while the man wrapped his hands around her neck.

Focus. Gotta focus. Calm. Focus.

Her body hummed as her flight ability activated. Though the squeeze on her neck was powerful and she was beginning to grow dizzy, it didn't stop her from lifting off the ground, the soldier along with her. She righted herself and rocketed up. The ceiling closed in with surprising speed and she twisted her body down, speeding towards the ground. She heard a scream from the man now clinging to her for dear life, and spun again back towards the ceiling, corkscrewing through the air trying to shake him off. His body twisted and she felt the weight of him on her back. For the last time she flew to the ground, but twisted suddenly and felt a sickening crunch as the man's body was sandwiched between her and the ground.

An unstoppable force against an immovable object.

As disgusting as it felt to just lay there, she had to take a moment to breathe and take stock of herself. The light was still harsh on her eyes, and the lack of oxygen she'd just experienced coupled with the adrenaline coursing through her and the drain on her energy reserves left her feeling exhausted. She rolled over and on all shaky fours, crawled from the dead soldier.

"007! 007! James!" she called, "Where are you... are you alright?"

She felt large hands around her middle and screamed when she was lifted from the ground.

"Everything's going to be okay, little one," a voice told her. It was a deep and full-bodied voice, and it filled her with calm.

"Who are you?" she asked. She was cradled in large arms.

"I am 005," he said, "007 has gotten safely aboard the ship, it's time we do the same."

"Thank you."

005 did not respond, but instead turned and ran. Anna was, however, too exhausted to try and pay close attention. Her energy spent, her exhaustion washing over her like waves on the shore, she let the comfort of 005's arms lull her into slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weren't you glad you stuck around? mmmm long chapter. working on the next part, probably another long chapter. :>

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a couple chaps for this typed already. Mostly going to be working on this (though I do have other writings I'm working on), as long as my sudden craving to re-watch/re-read Cyborg 009 holds out.


End file.
